


hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss

by trash_to_the_power_of_me



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Holiday Special (TV), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Kashyyyk, Life Day (Star Wars), M/M, Merry Christmas!, Mutual Pining, Sort Of, allow it, anyway enjoy this gays <3, as in alcohol guys not weirdly, chewie out here doing the most for han, gays in space, it's him that makes this happen, leia gets shitfaced on some good old wookiee juice, leia is a lesbian, no i do not take criticism, skysolo, that's not a massive theme but in case yule don't like it, that's not mentioned but it's important to me that you know this, yes the title is from bubblegum bitch, yes this is centred entirely around the star wars holiday special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_to_the_power_of_me/pseuds/trash_to_the_power_of_me
Summary: Luke was happy for Chewie, of course, having been reunited with his family, in time to celebrate Life Day all together. He only wishes he had someone to spend it with too.Luke, however, seems to be the last one to realise this.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> okay summary basically: life day party. luke gay and lonely. han bi and scheming. kiss!

Life Day celebrations were in full swing on Kashyyyk, and Chewbacca, now reunited with his family, was having the time of his life.

Luke wasn’t sure exactly what these Wookiee drinks had in them, but whatever it was had got Leia singing, even Han had swayed slightly to the music (though this, Luke thought, may have been more due to fatigue after all the effort of getting to Kashyyyk in the first place).

Quietly, Luke sat in the corner. It was nice not being the centre of attention for once, not one responsibility weighing on him and his actions; and so, without even a single thought bouncing around in his head, Luke smiled to himself, and sipped his Hoth Chocolate contentedly.

This was the tradition Luke had most enjoyed so far, though decorating Chewie’s Life Day tree was definitely a close second.

“Alright there?” asked Leia, tumbling slightly as she made her way over to Luke. “You’re not celebrating properly.”

“I so am!” said Luke, slightly indignant. “Just- you know, quietly, without embarrassing myself.”

“You don’t trust yourself to get properly drunk, do you?”

“I do,” Luke lied. Of course, there was the obvious fact that if he let himself drink, he never knew what he might end up doing to his reputation. If they played any songs Luke recognised, all dignity would be thrown out of the window which, to be quite honest, wasn’t something he was willing to let happen.

But then, there was another problem: Han. The problem wasn’t actually caused by Han for once, oh no; the problem was all Luke’s own fault.

If Luke let go, especially at such a carefree celebration, who knew what he might tell Han- or do with him. No, Luke would much rather stay sober and keep his feelings to himself than open that particular can of worms.

“Well, come on,” said Leia, holding her hand out. “We’ve got wookiee-ookiees over here- I might just be zonked, but they taste amazing. And then we’ve got another song to sing, you’ve got to be there, it’s like a community thing, and then we set off the fireworks, and there are special kinds, apparently, like you choose a certain one and you’ve gotta do something when you set it off. Come on,” she said again, hand still out. “It’ll be fun.”

Luke took her hand, letting himself be pulled up and led over to the celebrations. R2 whistled delightedly when he saw him being pulled along into the party.

“Hey R2,” said Luke. “Yeah, Leia forced me over here. Are you having fun? Where’s C3PO? Hiding? See, Leia, C3PO’s sitting out too, why can’t I?”

“I didn’t know he was hiding,” she shrugged, downing another cup of whatever she was so drunk on. “I’ll go get him now. Where is he, R2?”

R2 told her, and Leia stumbled away, squinting to find C3PO. Luke reached for a wookiee-ookiee, and, through a mouthful of it, asked,

“By the way, R2- where’s Han? I haven’t seen him for a while.” Luke regretted asking almost immediately, as R2 zoomed away, squealing to get Han’s attention.

Luke’s entire face felt like it was burning up when R2 came back, forcing Han along in front of him- Han himself looked surprisingly steady on his feet, considering the occasion (he also, Luke thought to himself, looked possibly more handsome than usual- there was almost a sort of glow about him, as though he had put down the ‘Han Solo, Cool Pilot of the Cool Ship’ mask down for the night; for once, to Luke’s delight, he really just looked like Han). He gave a half-hearted smile to Luke, pushed R2D2 away from him, and brushed himself down.

“Wanted to see me, kid?” said Han. His voice was perfect- not just in the sense that Luke liked it (although, of course, that was what had immediately come to mind), but in the sense that he was not even slightly slurred, especially not in comparison to Leia, who was now standing on top of a table, leading a chant in Shriiwook.

“Oh,” Luke faltered. “I- ah, well, you know. Nothing urgent, I just- uhm, I just hadn’t seen you for a while.” He smiled up at Han weakly.

“I was babysitting Lumpy and the other Wookiee kids,” he said. “Haven’t been allowed to drink because of it, but I figured that’s probably a good thing. Don’t really trust myself to go all crazy like that at the moment. I’ve got a rep to protect.”

“Me too.”

They stood, quite happily, in silence for a moment; Luke looked all around him- Wookiees everywhere were sitting and chatting, topping up their drinks, sharing food they’d brought to the celebration, egging Leia on. It was a scene of such community and love- Luke felt suddenly quite alone. Despite being surrounded by everyone he loved, and many, many more, a sense of solitude overtook him. All of these Wookiees, just enjoying life and each other’s company- some never having had a care in the world.

Yet here Luke was, in the midst of them all, having all the cares he could imagine existed. He wished only that he could be a part of something like this- after all, he thought, being a part of something special makes you special, right?

Luke gazed wistfully off into the trees, and, although he did not notice, Han was still gazing at him.

Chewbacca growled, smacking Han on the shoulder, yanking Luke out of his pity party.

“Oh,” said Han, slowly, as though he had been pulled away from his own little world too. “Fireworks time, kid. Apparently, it’s tradition to pair up.” As he said this last part, he glanced at Chewie. Chewie nodded knowingly, before walking off.

“Wanna pair up with me?” asked Han, holding his hand out.

Luke tried not to pass out on the spot as he took it. “Sure.”

So, they made their way over to a throng of Wookiees, who were passing around fireworks, all sorts of different colours and shapes. Chewie chucked one at Han- he might have winked as well, but Luke really couldn’t tell behind all his fur.

“Oh, look, Master Skywalker!” said C3PO, hurrying over to them. “You and Master Solo have got the rarest firework of all!”

R2 whistled encouragingly.

“If I am correct, this is the firework of amour.”

“What a stupid name,” said Luke, trying to figure out a way to use the force to knock himself out. “Amour. That’s so pretentious. What’ve we gotta do, kiss under it?” he joked nervously (before immediately regretting it).

“According to Chewbacca,” said C3PO, “The name does flow better in Shriiwook. And, to answer your question- yes.”

Luke tightened his grip on Han out of fear his knees would buckle.

“What?”

“It is not required, of course, Master Skywalker, but it is Wookiee tradition.” With that, C3PO walked off, R2D2 in tow.

Luke stared up at Han; at some point, he had brought his hand up to cling onto Han’s shirt, and had simply not removed it. Han looked back at Luke, then down at the firework in his hand. Banging and popping and whizzing filled the air- Leia cheered in the distance, or, at least, distantly to Luke’s ears.

“We don’t have to,” said Han, slowly. “But, you know, it’s Wookiee tradition.”

Luke nodded. “We don’t wanna be disrespectful. Not on Life Day.”

“It’s the right thing to do. Right?”

“Right.”

So, Han leant over to one of the candles, setting the firework alight. Luke used what little brainpower he had left to lift it above their heads (with the force, of course- both of his hands were still holding Han).

The firework shot into the air, exploding with a deafening bang. It rained what looked like deep pink crystals, glittering in the night sky- and then Han went for it.

Luke gasped at the contact, at the fact that this was really happening. To him, it was wonderful, a perfect end to the night; and Han was an amazing kisser. Han moved his hand to the back of Luke’s head, pulling him in closer, not showing any signs of letting go any time soon. This worked fine for Luke, of course; he let go of Han’s shirt, throwing his arms instead around his neck, finally letting himself go.  
It was magical.

They pulled apart, finally, both of them grinning. Han looked somewhat smug as he wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and looked over his shoulder at Chewie, who was standing not too far away. Chewie gave a thumbs up.

Luke raised an eyebrow. He may not be smart, but he wasn’t dumb.

“It’s not really a Wookiee tradition to kiss under the firework is it?” he said.

“No,” Han smirked. “Not even the slightest. That’s not even a real firework; Leia, Chewie, and I made it earlier.”

“I knew they were in on this,” said Luke, triumphantly. “I just knew it. Not that I’m complaining,” he added, quietly.

“I didn’t think you were, Luke,” said Han. “Not judging by that kiss.”

“You started it,” Luke said.

“And I’m gonna finish it too,” said Han.

And he kissed Luke once more, with such force (or perhaps Luke was just drained of so much energy) that they stumbled onto the ground. They smiled warmly at each other.

“Happy Life Day, Han.”

“Happy Life Day.”


End file.
